gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Banana Joe
Joseph "Banana Joe" A. Banana is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the class clown at Elmore Junior High. When he cracks his jokes, he thinks people are laughing with him, when they are really laughing at him, or not at all. Appearance Banana Joe is an anthropomorphic yellow banana, with googly eyes, and has a mouth made of clay, similar to Clayton's. He wears and treats his "peel" like a shirt - he can remove it at will, and has several extras messily stuffed into his clothing drawer. The bottom end of his nude banana body is clefted to resemble a butt. He also lacks feet, which, as revealed in "The Promise," is due to frostbite. From Season 2 onwards, Banana Joe gets a redesign. Much like many characters with their designs, he gains eyebrows, and is much larger than he was previously. His eyes are now laid out in a horizontal line rather than a diagonal, and are of equal size. In "The Uploads," it is revealed that he can summon a second head at will. Personality Being the class clown, Banana Joe is always making jokes, or trying to be funny, though, his jokes can sometimes be hurtful, like how he teased Gumball to tears in "The Gi." His jokes can also be annoying or creepy, such as in "The Third." At first, Gumball and Darwin enjoyed his comedy act, but as he went on, he got creepier, causing them to leave him. Banana Joe also has a distaste for girls. This was prevalent in "The Pressure," where he established a pals before gals pact with the guys. He even resorted to chopping down the girls' clubhouse, all to prevent Darwin from kissing Masami. However, he may have gotten over this, since he did not complain in "The Party" when everyone had to get a date to attend. Furthermore, in "The End," he acts as the justice of the peace for Gumball's wedding. He also appears to be messy. His room is in desperate need of cleaning - his peels are sticking out of his drawer, and there is junk scattered across the floor. Also, the stuff in his locker looks as though he just carelessly stuffed them in there. Banana Joe can be a total jerk to everyone, including his own friends. He sometimes teams up with Tobias to do it, and most of the time, he does it to Gumball and Darwin. In the episode "The Pressure," he and Tobias forced Gumball and Darwin to start hating girls, and to not have any girlfriends, even though Gumball wanted to. In the episode "The Mystery," he was seen trying to get his own friend Gumball in trouble, and then trying to stop him when he ran away. In the episode "The Gi," he was seen bullying Gumball and Darwin in front of everyone at their school. He and Idaho insulted Gumball three times in "The Curse." However in season two, he seems to have become less of a jerk. It is also shown that Joe can be angered easily. In "The Banana," Joe was furious when he found his pen chewed in his locker, and wanted to hurt Gumball and Darwin, but ended up hurting himself, and blacking out instead. When he woke up and was informed he had beaten them up, he seemed proud of it (although he quickly apologized). Relationship Banana Barbara Banana Bob Obadiah Banana Kayvon Gumball Darwin Tobias Idaho Hector Enemies Jamie Miss Simian Rob Trivia Trivia *According to Mic Graves, Banana Joe's voice is a "lazy impression" of storyboarder Chuck Klein's New York accent. *Whenever Banana Joe does an exaggerated or a large motion, his googly pupils spin around inside his eyes. *He has a Bananan the Barbarian poster in his room, a reference to Conan the Barbarian. *His personality and appearance are based on the term "Top Banana." *His name is similar to "Banana" Joseph Montione from the 1982 film, Banana Joe. *His personality appears to change in almost every episode he is seen in. *He hosted an April Fools' Day marathon in 2012. *In "The Origins," it was shown that when he was younger (4 years), he was green, like an unripe banana. *He is a very good whistler, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "The Banana." **This is shown again in the Season 3 episode, "The Move." *As seen in "The Banana," his eyes and mouth can be removed from his body, and then reattached. **He also has a closet full of spares, according to the game Water Sons. *He is shown to have violent mood swings, as he can quickly go from good-natured and happy-go-lucky to psychotic and temperamental. *Because of his town clown personality, Miss Simian tends to be annoyed pretty easily by him. For instance, in "The Joy" and "The Butterfly," she often enforced the dress code of bananas being required to wear their peels and sent him to the counselor’s office when he acted silly about the dress code in "The Butterfly. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Food Characters Category:Soccer Club Category:Bananas Category:TAWOG Characters